Brother
by Verochi chan
Summary: Inuyasha dilanda patah hati karena melihat Kagome bermesraan dengan siluman lain,namun semua berubah ketika ia kedatangan saudara tirinya. Oneshoot


Disclaimer:Rumiko Takahashi

Rate:M

Genre:Romance and Family

Warning:YAOI, INUCEST, bahasa aneh, typo(s),abal and gaje

* * *

Tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Inuyasha nama seorang Hanyou tersebut sedang berjalan-jalan di dekat hutan sambil menggerutu, kaki telanjangnya menginjak rerumputan basah yang baru saja terguyur air hujan. Malam ini begitu sunyi dan sepi sangat cocok untuknya menenangkan diri setelah bertengkar hebat bersama sang kekasih,Kagome. Inuyasha terduduk didekat pohon Ek raksasa,semilir angin malam menerpa wajahnya secara perlahan-lahan dan mata Hazelnya sedikit demi sedikit terpejam dan ia mulai bergumam kecil memanggil nama 'Kagome'.

kkressskk..

Inuyasha mulai bangkit dari acara duduknya dan ia mulai mengangkat pedang Tessaiganya untuk melawan.

"siapa kau?keluar kau pengecut! jangan hanya bersembunyi"

"kukira kaulah pengecut itu"

Inuyasha mulai geram dan tiba-tiba muncullah sesosok pria yang sangat mirip dengan Inuyasha, bedanya dia jauh lebih tampan dan ia mengenakan pakaian ala bangsawan. Dialah kakak dari sang Hanyou tersebut,siluman anjing sejati bernama Sesshomaru.

"tck.. kau rupanya,Sesshomaru"

"kenapa memangnya?apa kau sedang patah hati?"

Inuyasha mulai tersentak kaget dan ia mulai diam ditempat.

"apa pedulimu?"

Inuyasha mulai berlari kearah Sesshomaru dengan mengangkat Tessaiga tinggi-tinggi untuk menyerang Sesshomaru dan dengan sekali serangan dari Sesshomaru,Inuyasha dan pedangnya terlempar jauh.

"kau lemah, karena hatimu sedang sakit"

"berisik kau"

Inuyasha mulai berlari lagi kearah Sesshomaru dengan menggunakan cakar kukunya tersebut,namun dengan mudah Sesshomaru menangkisnya kembali, Inuyasha sangat kaget karena tangan Sesshomaru mencengkram pergelangan tangannya sangat kuat dan keras. Inuyasha merintih keakitan.

"arrgghh.."

Inuyasha berusaha menarik lengannya, namun Sesshomaru juga bersikeras menarik tangan Inuyasha kearahnya,dan..

Cup~

Inuyaha terdiam, tiba-tiba wajahnya jadi pucat dan terlihat horor, Ia tak menyangka, Sesshomaru yang adalah Kakaknya, orang yang sangat ingin melenyapkan dirinya kini ia sedang mengecup lembut tangan Inuyasha. Dengan segera Inuyasha menarik kembali tangannya dan ia mulai menjauh dari Sesshomaru.

"kau gila,hah?"

Sesshomaru mulai mengeluarkan cambuknya dan ia mulai menggunakannya untuk menyerang Inuyasha.

"aaarrrhh"

Sesshomaru terus mengarahkan cambuknya pada Inuyasha dan ia mulai mengikat tubuh Inuyasha yang terluka dan mulai tak berdaya dengan cambuknya di pohon ek tersebut.

Inuyasha mulai ngosh-ngosan, napasnya tak beraturan, mungkin kalau memang ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan labil ia pasti bisa menang dari kakaknya tersebut. Gerimis mulai turun kembali dan Sesshomaru mulai mendekati Inuyasha, ia menyentuh inci demi inci luka yang ia buat pada tubuh saudara tirinya tersebut.

"hoshh..hosh.. apa m-mau mu?.. hosh"

Sesshomaru hanya melihat Inuyasha dengan ekor matanya dan ia mulai kembali pada aktifitasnya semula. Tiba-tiba Inuyasha merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal,hangat dan basah menempel diperbatasan leher dan pundaknya.

"apa ya-yang kau laku-kan.. bodohh?"

Inuyasha mulai berontak namun dengan segera Sesshomaru menahan tubuh tersebut. Ia mulai meng Kissmark seluruh tubuh tersebut, Inuyasha mulai tak tenang, namun tangan kekar Sesshomaru tetap menahannya.

"diam.. dan nikmati saja, saudaraku" jawab Sesshomaru, dan itu membuat Inuyasha bergidik ngeri, ia merasakan dirinya ada dalam bahaya besar dari sang kakak yang sedang menikmati lehernya tersebut.

"ahhh.. Sessho"

Gesekan gigi taring Sesshomaru terasa sangat jelas dikulit caramel Inuyasha. Tak terasa kini kulit yang tadinya bersih kini berubah menjadi beberapa bercak merah keunguan. Sesshomaru mulai tersenyum tipis, ia bangga atas karya seninya ditubuh sang adik. Sesshomaru memandang lekat mata hazel Inuyasha dan dengan cepat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Inuyasha.

"mmmhhhh.. Sessho"

Ciuman tersebut semakin ganas . Bahkan Sesshomaru tak merasakan adanya perlawanan sama sekali dari sang adik. Sepuluh menit berlalu dan sesshomaru mulai melepaskan pungutannya. Inuyasha mulai menarik napas dalam-dalam, bahkan ia sampai terbatuk-batuk. Inuytasha mulai melihat satu persatu ada pakaian yang jatuh ketanah dan Inuyasha mulai memandang Horor Sesshomaru.

"pakaian ini basah, dan sangat menganggu"

Mata Inuyasha mulai terbelalak lagi dan dengan cepat Sesshomaru melumat bibir Inuyasha kemabali, ciuman tersebut semakin bertambah ganas dan penuh dengan nafsu.

"mmmhhh.. ahhhhh.."

Bahkan dinginnya malam dan tetesan gerimis sudah tak dirasa lagi oleh keduanya. Mereka malah asyik melakukan kegiatan mereka memadu kasih. Sesshomaru mulai menarik pakaian bagian bawah Inuyasha ,namun dengan segera Inuyasha menahannya.

"jangan..hosh.. macam-macam dengan.. hosh..denganku, Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru malah menatap dingin mata hazel Inuyasha dan ia mulai melumat kembali bibir ranum tersebut, bahkan Inuyasha lupa akan pertahanannya terhadap pakaian bagian bawahnya. Dan tiba-tiba..

"aarrgggghh"

Inuyasha menjerit ia merasakan ada benda asing yang menyeruak masuk kebagian bawahnya secara paksa.

"ka-kau.." Inuyasha mulai terlihat marah"

"hm.. apa?mau tambah?''

Lalu Sesshomaru menggerakan kembali tangannya dibawah tubuh Inuyasha dan Inuyasha kembali menjerit.

"ittaiii..ahhhhh.."

"tenanglah.. semuanya akan berakhir dengan menyenangkan, dan kau tak akan merasakan yang namanya sakit hati lagi"

Mata Inuyasha yang tadi terlihat kesal dan marah kini mulai berkaca-kaca.

"terserah"

Sebuah senyum tipis terlukis diwajah rupawan Sesshomaru, dan ia mulai mengangkat kedua kaki Inuyasha dan menempelkannya dipinggangnya.

"santai saja, semua akan baik-baik saja"

Inuyasha hanya memejamkan mata dan ia mulai menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan Sesshomaru mulai memasukkan barangnya ketubuh bangia bawah sang adik dengan sekali hentakan ,dan..

"aaarrgghh"

Inuyasha mulai berteriak namun,mulut tersebut sudah kebih dulu dibungkam oleh mulut Sesshomaru. Tangan Inuyasha mengepal sangat erat sampaui-sampai darah bercucuran dari tangannya yang tertusuk oleh kuku-kuku tajamnya tersebut. Bahkan setetes air mengalir dari sudut mata Inuyasha. Ia tersiksa, tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak karena cambuk Sesshomaru masih mengikatnya.

"aaahhhh.."

"kumulai"'

Lalu Sesshomaru mulai menarik barangnya kembali dan Inuyasha mulai meringgis kesakitan . Sesshomaru mulai memaju-mundurkan barangnya didalam tubuh bagian bawah saudara tirinya tersebut. Panas, sakit, perih, itulah yang dirasakan Inuyasha dibagian rektumnya. Kalau dipikir lagi, rasanya lebih sakit ketimbang sakit hati karena melihat Kagome bermesraan dengan siluman Serigala terkutuk itu. Namun tak disangka Inuyasha mulai menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman dibalik penderitaannya tersebut. Ia mulai mengelinjang keenakan .Sesshomaru tersenyum ,ia merasa pasti barangnya telah mengenai prostat sang adik.

"nnggghhhh...aaahhh.." Keluh Inuyasha.

Inuyasha kembali menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan Sesshomaru kembali bernafsu untuk melumat bibir itu kembali.

"mmmhhhh..aahhhh.. Sesshhh.."

"ssstttttt, diamlah"

Sesshomaru masih meng in-out kepunyaannya ditubuh saudaranya tersebut, sampai ia merasa ia sebentar lagi akan klimaks didalam tubuh ,Inuyasha.

"kukeluarkan didalam"

Inuyasha hanya mengangguk kecil, pertanda ia setuju dan Sesshomaru mulai mempercepat gerakannya,dan..

"aaahhhh.."

Sesshomaru membanjiri rektum Inuyasha yang sempit dengan benih-benihnya, disusul dengan Inuyasha yang hanya mengeluarkan sedikit benihnya yang mengenai perut six pack Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru mulai mengeluarkan barangnya dari tubuh Inuyasha dan bersamaan dengan itu cairan putih kental bercampur merah mengalir jam terjatuh ketanah yang basah.

Sesshomaru mulai melepaskan ikatan cambuknya dan membuat Inuyasha kehilangan keseimbangan dan mulai terjatuh, namun Sessomaru segera menangkap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Inuyasha tersenyum, ia memandangi wajah sang kakak ,dan..

Cup~

Ciuman yang tadinya penuh dengan nafsu, kini berubah menjadi ciuman penuh perasaan dari keduannya.

"maafkan aku"

"tidak apa-apa, kecuali.." Muka Inuyasha sedikit memerah." kalau kau.. bisa lebih adil.."

Sesshomaru sedikit kebingungan, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum .

"maafkan aku,Inuyasha, aku lupa memanjakan adik kecilmu"

"kecil" sewot Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru mulai tersenyum , dan ia kembali mencium Inuyasha. Ia mencium kening Inuyasha dengan lembut ,setelah itu Sesshomaru mulai membenahi pakaiannya dan pakaian Inuyasha. Mata Inuyasha mulai lengket, matanya serasa berat kemudian ia merasakan kehangatan kakaknya hilang dan rasa dinginpun mulai menyerang tubuhnya.

* * *

"oooii... pemalas, bangun ini sudah pagi tahu!" suruh seekor siluman kecil.

Mata Hazel tersebut perlahan terbuka .Silau.. itulah kesan pertama yang ia rasakan dan..

"Inuyashhhaa~"

"Berisiik,bodohh!"

Pletak

"hiks..itai" ringgis Shipo, si siluman kecil tersebut.

Dan itulah hadiah yang daidapat bocah malang tersebut karena telah membangunkan anjing galak.

Tiba-tiba Kagome sudah berada didepan Inuyasha, dan Inuyasha hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Kagome sangat sedih dan khawatir melihat banyak sekali luka ditubuh Inuyasha.

"m-mau ku obati?" Tawar Kagome.

"tidak usah" Jawab Inuyasha ketus.

Inuyaha mulai beranjak dari acara duduknya, namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa menjalar diarea bagian bawahnya.

"aww.."ringgis Inuysha 'dasar Sesshomaru sialan' Rutuk Inuyasha dalam hati.

"kau kenapa Inuyasha?"

"kau baik-baik saja 'kan?

Tanya Miroku dan Sango.

Inuyasha hanya memandang dingin mereka, namun sebuah senyuman trukir diwajahnya dan ia mulai berusaha berdiri kembali walau dengan susah payah dan agak ter tatih-tatih.

"Inuyasha.. hati-hati"

Miroku berusaha menolong namun Inuyasha menolak, Sango pun ikut menolong dan kali ini Inuyasha pasrah menerima pertolongan mereka.

Dari jauh Sesshomaru memperhatikan cara berjalan Inuyasha yang aneh dan ia hanya menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman.

"bersiaplah untuk malam berikutnya, adikku-sayang"

Lalu Sesshomaru pun menghilang tanpa jejak.

FIN

* * *

R

E

V

I

E

W

* * *

A.N: wow.. rate M pertama Saya nih, tapi bukan pertama juga kok,hehe..

dan masalah Saya disini Saya tidak tahu nama pakaian yang dipakai sama Sesshomaru dan Inuyasha T_T *plak

Jejeje ^_^


End file.
